


[Fanmix] Walk To The End - SavIris

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Character, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Heavy Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for a canon divergent AU with the relationship of Savitar/Iris.





	[Fanmix] Walk To The End - SavIris

** **

**1.** **Keep On Loving You **\- REO Speedwagon

** 2****. You’re Somebody Else** \- Flora Cash

**3****. Turn Me To Stone **\- Hidden Citizens

**4.** **Coming Down** \- Dear Euphoria

**5****. ilomilo** – Billie Eilish

**6\. Lurk** \- The Neighborhood

** 7.** **Wicked Games **\- The Weeknd

**8\. Hardest of Hearts** \- Florence + the Machine

**9.** **Youngblood** – 5 Seconds of Summer

**10\. Listen To Your Heart **\- Roxette

**11.** **Not Strong Enough** – Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith

** 12\. I Of The Storm **\- Of Monsters and Men

** 13\. Midnight Oil **\- Tommee Profitt feat. Fleurie

No download but can be listened to [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zpyC7nAqFgbLgZ3AF1USuxG) or on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NEq2lTg5MZxpFGWmR3wUd).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187560429905/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-a-canon).


End file.
